


first, the climax

by fab_ia



Series: Disordered, Disorganised and Distressed [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Evil Eiffel AU, Gen, evil!Eiffel AU, guns shouldn't be treated like this i have Regrets, hilbert? unconscious., lovelace is with kepler she ain't going nowhere, minkowski is Shook, where'a hera? good question.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: There are three rounds in her gun- one for each member of SI-5. Her gun is pressed against the chest of one.Three chances.Plus, things go wrong again, revelations, and a total lack of gun safety.Oscar (dad)- this is for you. The dad of AU's.





	

Minkowski has her gun levelled with her opponents chest. Her hands are shaking, but the barrel of the pistol is still. Maxwell is silent. 

There are three rounds in the chamber, she checked. Three rounds. Three shots. 

Three chances to kill. Three shots to win the fight. 

She flicks off the safety. There's a crackle of static from the comms as she adjusts her hand. Three chances. 

She doesn't notice the person approaching her until they've disarmed her, and she finds herself staring down the barrel. A complete role reversal. 

"Didn't expect that, Lieutenant?" Jacobi says, pressing the gun between her eyebrows. She bites her lip and shakes her head. No. No, she really hadn't expected that. 

"Commander!" Eiffel shouts, and she watches as he kicks Jacobi square in the chest, causing the shorter man to lose his grip on the gun. Eiffel grabs it himself, and punches Jacobi in the gut when he makes an effort to grab it back. Jacobi coughs and groans, and Eiffel grabs the fist that's going for his face. 

"You knew I was going to win that, Daniel," he sighs, dangling the gun between his fingers. Jacobi groans and turns his face away. 

"I've been practicing!" he pouts, and Eiffel laughs. It's a cold laugh, and it lacks the warmth that Minkowski would expect from him. 

"Not hard enough, clearly. Take Maxwell and go to Kepler. Now."

"Yes, Major!" Jacobi groans, dragging Maxwell (still reeling from having Minkowski's gun levelled at her) and makes for the door. 

A gunshot rings through the air. 

Jacobi glances beside his left hand to the bullet hole in the wall. He looks back at Eiffel, smiling sweetly and innocently. He leaves, Maxwell close behind. 

"Just me and you then, Minkowski," Eiffel says, gun held loosely in one hand. "Bet you weren't expecting this, either." 

"I don't understand," Minkowski says. "None of this makes any sense."

Eiffel's laid-back attitude is totally gone, and she finds herself looking at a harder version of her communications officer. Cold. Cruel. 

"Let's start by introducing ourselves then. Oh! Oh, I'll go first." Eiffel says quietly, causing Minkowski to shiver. The Eiffel she knows doesn't do quiet. 

"My name is Major Douglas Eiffel. I work with Colonel Kepler and SI-5. I have better training in every area than you. Be careful what your next sentence is."

"You're a higher rank than me?" 

Eiffel rolls his eyes and raises his hand so that the gun is pointed towards Minkowski. He shoots, the bullet missing her by barely an inch and embedding itself in the wall. He hands her the gun. She grabs it and points it at him, the barrel flush against his chest. Eiffel barely even flinches. She feels her eyes burning, welling up with tears. This is her best friend- her only friend, anymore. 

He's been lying to her the whole time. 

"Oh, Lieutenant," Eiffel grins wolfishly, spreading his arms. "You're going to shoot me?"

"Shut up!" she sobs, voice shaking almost as badly as her hands. "I'll do it! I will!"

"So go ahead," Eiffel says. He waits. Minkowski doesn't move, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. After a minute or so, Eiffel laughs. 

"You're so weak," he chuckles in a way that reminds her distantly of Kepler. "Can't even kill a traitor."

"Shut up!" she growls as she places her finger on the trigger. "Doug, please. I know you're in there. Just help me, don't listen to whatever Kepler's used to brainwash you-"

"I've been working with them a hell of a lot longer than I have with you. No thanks." Eiffel says, seemingly bored. 

"I can't believe I trusted you," she whispers as she pulls the trigger. 

Eiffel screams, and Minkowski sobs. 

Her gun is empty and she missed her chance. She hit him in the shoulder, which he's now clutching and hissing with pain. 

"You... you little bitch!" Eiffel growls, and Minkowski begins to think that this was a bad decision. Eiffel is pulling a gun out of his jumpsuit, and Minkowski has an empty pistol. 

He's grabbed her and pinned her to the wall before she has a chance to think. There's a roaring in her ears, and she's unsure whether it's Eiffel screaming at her or if it's just white noise from fear. 

It clears when she feels the cold ring of metal against her temple. She gulps, feeling the gun move with her. It's in Eiffel's left hand, and he's holding it scarily steady, considering he was just shot in the shoulder. It makes her wonder how many times he'd been shot before. 

There's no way out. She can't break Eiffel's grip on her wrists- even one-handed, she feels them beginning to bruise. 

"Any last words for your husband? Or maybe Captain Lovelace, since you two have gotten so close..." 

"Fuck you," she spits, and Eiffel sighs. The gun shakes as he prepares to shoot, but the comms system bursts into life with another crackle of static. 

"Nice work, Major." 

Kepler's voice doesn't relieve Minkowski at all. He sounds amused.

"Don't kill her, Doug. We don't want them dead, do we?"

"She shot me!" Eiffel shouts, and Minkowski had forgotten about that. 

"Yes, I saw that." Kepler says, and the two can practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Although, Lieutenant, you should have really listened to your AI when she told you Eiffel was plotting against you."

"In any case," Kepler continues, "Eiffel, I'm sending Jacobi and Maxwell to fetch her and Hilbert. He got knocked out by the halothane gas."

Eiffel nods, and Minkowski is soon. soon taken from the room by Jacobi. Before she is, she locks eyes with Eiffel once more. 

"I trusted you with my life," she says quietly, "I thought we were friends."

"Maybe we could have been," Eiffel says with a shaky smile. "But we weren't."

It's later on, when he's been patched up and left alone that he gives himself a moment to mourn. For lost opportunities. Lost chances. 

"We were something," he says to himself as he stares out at the star. He sighs, and finds it fitting that the light is blue. 

"We were something, but we sure weren't friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Please don't do what the characters in this fic do with their guns. Just don't. 
> 
> If you want to scream at me, leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @sciencematter
> 
> And hey-
> 
> thanks.


End file.
